


The Talkative Technology

by vfdianua



Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events (TV), A Series of Unfortunate Events - Lemony Snicket
Genre: Gen, amazon alexa - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 18:41:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16001051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vfdianua/pseuds/vfdianua
Summary: Alexa struggles to find her place as a member of Count Olaf's theatre troupe.





	The Talkative Technology

“Stop!” yelled Olaf from his perch in the mezzanine. “You’re not appreciating the subtlety of the handsome playwright’s work! Orlando, stop looking so glum in your chair!” He pointed at the Henchperson of Indeterminate Gender. “It’s a funeral, not a birthday party, after all!” Next, he swung around to glare at the Bald Man in the lighting booth behind him. “Brighter, brighter!” he screeched. “My unfailingly beautiful eyes aren’t as good as they used to be.”  
Finally, he set his attention upon the actress standing, or, rather, plugged in, at the front of the stage. Unlike the rest of the troupe, which had two legs and mostly two hands each, this member was a small white cylinder with glowing blue lights around the top. “Alexa!” he howled. “You’re not doing anyth-”  
“I’m sorry, I didn’t catch that,” interrupted Alexa, in her usual grating monotone voice.  
“Don’t cut me off, you damnable device! You’re not keeping up with the choreography! At the beginning of the Funeral Celebration dance you’re supposed to be knocked over by Hooky, who’s playing the Grim Reaper!”  
“Playing ‘Hooked on a Feeling’ by Blue Swede,” she responded.  
“Augh! None of this Swedish rock! This is a play, not a musical, you egocentric Echo™!  
“If you’re having trouble, you can find help and tutorials on the Alexa App.”  
“I don’t know what that is!” Olaf shrieked, and stormed down the stairs to the stage. “Y’know what, don’t bother! I’ll find someone else for the role!” Dramatically, he unplugged her, ending her time on his theater troupe.


End file.
